A New World, A New Generation, A New Vongola
by NeoVongolaPrimo100
Summary: Imagine a parallel world where the Vongola family has gone far in our world, imagine that the First Vongola Family was more than 1000 years ago instead of 400 and imagine a world that that is in our level of technology is now the home of The Vongola 100th generation Family with the boss title of Neo Vongola Primo "The New Vongola Primo. This Is That World
1. The Vongola's 100th Heir

Imagine a parallel world where the Vongola family has gone far in our world, imagine that the First Vongola Family was more than 1000 years ago instead of 400 and imagine a world that that is in our level of technology is now the home of The Vongola 100th generation Family with the boss title of Neo Vongola Primo "The New Vongola Primo.

This Is That World

...

"Akira you better hurry up or I will kill you!"thought Shou Gokudera. Shou was Akira's best friend since well Gr.6 when Shou moved into Japan in the class 2-C while Akira was in Italy to visit his sister. Shou has great blond hair with a slick to it and is 5'6 feet tall and 1 and a half inch shorter than Akira, Shou has a great taste of style and keeps up with the fashion. And who might Akira be you might ask, Akira Sawada the laziest and actually pretty smart (though he hates showing it) is the 1 out of 3 heirs to the Vongola Family in this world.

Every turns around as a door slides open"Sorry I'm late, Please forgive me!"shouted Akira as he came towards the class. Akira has a long silky black hair like in animes that cover only one of his eyes and goes down his back a little until his soldier but no touches them, he is 5'8 feet tall and about the size of his homeroom teacher Darren Goss.

"Calm down Akira Miss. Bishara isn't here yet so yeah"said Shou.

"Oh don't tell him to calm down Shou"said Michelle

Michelle was a blond with blue eyes and is 5'4 feet tall, she also has the catch of every eye of boys in the school but she is currently with Shou which upsets most boys.

"Come on he's freaking out, lol this is like the 50th time you were late"said Shou

"Yeah I know, but life keeps me asleep it's so boring"said Akira as he yawned

"Careful for what you wish for it might just come true"whistled Michelle

"How do you know?!'

"I know stuff and it's easy to read your face idiot"

"Sorry"

...

On the roof top of the school

_I wonder how she doing it's been exactly 2 years since I've seen her, damn her getting to live in Itlay with dad and mom while I live myself and have to work! _

"Hey Akira you okay, you kinda zoned out there?"asked Shou

"I'm good just thinking about her..."

"Oh yeah it's been two years already right?"

"Yeah but she coming here to live with me and that scares me"

"Your not the only one"

"Guys hurry quick theres a fight going in the school yard between this new girl and Mo"screamed a student

"Hey isnt Mo that ugly buff dude that put at teacher in a coma last year"asked Akira

"Yeah he is and that teacher hasn't come out of it yet, that girl is D~E~A~D"Said Shou

...

"Ok new girl come at me"said Mo

"How much of a gentlemen of you, fighting a girl on her first day."said the new girl.

"THAT'S IT NOW YOUR GETTING IT AND THIS IS A MOB SCHOOL BY THE WAY"

"My turn to say this:COME AT ME!"

Mo charged at the new girl and at that exact moment the girl flipped around Mo's back and landed right behind him then took her hands in jab position and knocked Mo pressure points, and Mo fell to the ground.

"WOW"said Akira as he saw the fight.

"Hello Akira, Remember me?"said the girl

"It couldn't be"said Akira

...

"SAKURA!"screamed Akira.

"Pretty much so how's life?"asked Sakura

Sakura was Akira's twin sister but 30 second older which bothered him a lot Sakura wasn't the normal kind of student and unknown to Akira who knew was at a mob school she was directly connected to the mob. Sakura had bold brown eyes at silky long black hair up to her hips. Sakura could have been the Neo Vongola Primo but she wanted her brother to be her boss as she was the Vongola's and the worlds most Powerful Hitman/Woman alive.

"Good Good and you?"

"Same as usual dangerous stuff being in the mob"

"Wait what your in the MOB you told me that you were went to be a adventurer and drop out of high school"

"Well guess what"

"WHAT?"

"I lied."Said Sakura with a cheerful smile.

"That's scary"

"I know and i have to tell you something Important now"

"Ok what is it."

"Akira you are the 100th generation Vongola Boss heir you are the Neo Vongola Primo."

"..."

"You okay?"

"I'll be the boss only one one condition"

"What is that?"

"DO. I. GET. POWERS.?"

"I knew it..."Sakura Murmured "Yes you do, happy?"

"Yes very"

"Okay get ready"

"Get ready for what and why do you have a green gun?"

"First of all I have part of Dad's Blood which is the blood of the most powerful Hitman that was ever born and the who trained the Vongola Decimo."

"So your saying because you have that blood, you have to train me?"

"Yup!"

"Oh God!"

...

"Shou guess what!?"shoted Akira

"What!"

"I'm the 100th Generation Boss of the Vongola Family"

"..."

"Exactly"

"So who are your guardians"

"I don't know yet i still have to think about that"

"Ok but what is your weapon"

"You know the old fashioned Double Sword"

"Right so yeah can i ask one thing"

"Sure"

"Are you happy being in the Mafia?"

"I"m getting powers, No duh I'm happy"

"FACEPALM"

...

Characters

Akira Sawada: The Son of a the Vongola's Outside Advisor and the 99th Vongola Boss

(BTW THESE WILL BE SHORT **FOR NOW**)

Sakura Sawada: The Sister to the next generation Vongola Boss and the Worlds greatest Hitman/Woman

Shou Gokudera: Was abandoned as a baby now grew up to be a responsible person in the hands of his foster parents, but knew his real identity.

Michelle Belov: The gf of Shou and shy bubbley girl


	2. Tests

**Last Time**

_"Shou guess what!?"shouted Akira_

_"What!"_

_"I'm the 100th Generation Boss of the Vongola Family"_

_"..."_

_"Exactly"_

_"So who are your guardians"_

_"I don't know yet i still have to think about that"_

_"Ok but what is your weapon"_

_"You know the old fashioned Double Sword"_

_"Right so yeah can i ask one thing"_

_"Sure"_

_"Are you happy being in the Mafia?"_

_"I"m getting powers, No duh I'm happy"_

_"FACEPALM"_

_..._

_"So your first lesson is the about the Dying Flames with no explanation"explained Sakura"And by the way do you have any regrets"_

_"I do have one"said Akira_

_"What is that?"_

_"Living with you"_

_..._

_SMACK_

_"OWWWW"_

_"DO YOU HAVE ANY REAL REGRETS"_

_"As a matter of fact i do not Ok?"_

_"Actually that would be bad but this time i have a different bullet for you"_

_"What is it?"_

_"It's called the Hyper Bullet, it was built in the 11th's time when he had no regrets either they had to make go in the hyper or regular dying will really fast because of human weapons that they were battling."_

_"Ah I see, but why you use it on me?"_

_"Cuz you're a careless freak"._

_"I see"_

...

**The Next Day**

"Hey Akira you okay?" asked Shou as he saw Akira walking half asleep/

"What...,"

"Okay I'm going to fix you now "said Shou "Here you go, some anime songs from One Piece"

Akira still not waking even as he collapsed on the floor.

"Oh shit, it's Sakura!"

"OK I'M UP DON'T HURT ME!"

"HURRY UP SHE'S ALMOST HERE!"

"Okay and by the way she's the only one we have to worry about"

"Oh Yeah we don't want to mess with the Disciplinary Committee Chair Person Sophia Hibari the girl with ancestor who are devils"

"Yup and let's get confronted by her unless you want do die"

…..

**In the Disciplinary Committee Office**

"I'm so bored, God knows what other people are doing and especially breaking the rules." Thinking aloud Sophia said.

Sophia was one of those really Japanese looking people, She has long black hair going down to her shoulders and really clear face with those "Asian" eyes, she has a small nose and is 5'7 feet tall. Sophia also has a twin sister like Akira but her sister hash short black hair that goes up to her neck and is 5'6 feet tall and her name is Sarah Hibari she has also has evil as Sophia and has a dark secret that she hides from her sister.

A disciplinary Membe rushes to the office. "Hibari-san there is two late teenagers at the gate should we get them?"

"Who is it?"

"Their names are Shou Gokudera and Akira Sawada"

"Akira…eh? Let them in just this once though, understand?

"Yes Ma'am"

Just as the door closes Sophia looks down at the gate and stares at Akira the whole time

"Hmm"

...

CREAK as they hear the gaits open when the Disciplinarily Member open's the door.

"Don't be late Shou this is a warning for you"

"Sorry please don't kill me?"

"You may proceed to class and YOU Akira Sawada"

"Good Luck" Shou whistled

"GO TO CLASS"

"Yes Sir"Shou murmured

"Akira Sawada this is the exactly 51st time you have been late, What do you have to sy for your self"

"Nothing except I'm sorry I guess"

"Fine this is your last warning and I think Hibari-San wants to see she keeps on looking down here?"

...

"Hibari-san you wanted to see me?"asked Akira

"Ugh you too?! Stop it you know me well Idiot stop calling me that you know i hate it."said Sophia

"Ok Soap What's up?"

"Or that or I WILL bight you to death!"

"Fine Sophia it is so what do what do want from me?"

"_She_ is coming back to school"

"What ALREADY i thought she went to juvie!"

"Yeah she won the court trial and I think she may have bribed the Judge, so keep an eye on her ok?"

"Ok"

...

"HELP! "HELP!"

"Who is it?"asked Akira

"I DON'T KNOW, I HATE WHEN I DON'T KNOW!"shouted Shou

"Akira what's the problem"asked Michelle as she ran up to the two

"Why do you ask me, but I think it could be Katsumi Hyoga"

"First question answer is that your a natural leader and wasn't Katsumi the girl who worked in professional fighting league"

"Yes, yes she is and if she's here we're-"

"-All screwed"finished Shou

From the roof top Sakura stands by overhearing the conversation."I see, this could good practice."

...

"_Shit It's her_." Thought Akira

"_I'm Scared Protect me Shou!_" Thought Michelle

"_Damn I have to keep Michelle and the school safe_"also Thought Shou

Katsumi was a brunette with a inferior intellect and a perfect baby bottome face with no signs of any acne or anything, She was only of those "perfect" girls but there was one problem, which was her persona as a professional ally fighter and she had won the Namimori Championship 3 times in a row

...

"STOP you three, Akira can easily beat her" Coming out of nowhere says Sakura

"WHAT SHE'LL KILL ME"

"HEY YOU UGLY BRAT KATSUMI COME HERE"shouted Sakura

"WHO SAID THAT" Shouted Katsumi

"He did"said Sakura pointing at Akira and smiling cheerfully

"I HATE YOU"

"I LOVE YOU TO"

"I'm going to kill you squirt"shouted Katsumi

"Reason with her Akira!"Shouted Michelle

"O..ok If we fight... If you want to though and I miraculously Win will you leave the school for G...good"siad Akira

"And if I win"

"I...don't know I you rule the school?"guessed Akira

"Sure"said Katsumi as she walked away

...

"I JUST KILLED MYSELF!"

...

**At the fight**

"Ok Let's do this Squirt"smiled Katsumi while the whole school gathered in a circle form

"Ok"

As the fight began Katsumi being as professional fighter got the first hit as she ran up to Akira and jabbed in the stomach then a straight upper cut to the face. Akira fell to the ground.

"Get up NOW!"

Katsumi picked up Akira and started to punching him and kicking him in the back and stomach while throwing him in the air.

"SHIT I HAVE TO HELP HIM"Screamed Shou

"NO!"said Sakura and Sophia at the same time

"It's time i Guess It's time he died"

Sakura pulled out her gun and shot the bullet at Akira forehead luckily Katsumi didn't notice.

"_God dammit I guess i was a useless heir to the Vongola Family and I can't even win a regular school fight, my life was ruined because of me._" _Huh what's this feeling, _

_"Akira is really awesome and cool but he can be so annoying at times and to go far as changing his mark on the school computer"said Shou_

_"Lol Akira is really awesome and super fun however he's really Careless"Said Michelle_

_"Why do i here everybodies Rebukes now? OH well I'm dead anyway"_

"Kastsumi I will make you pay for your deeds!"said Akira in a calm but stone voice with his Hyper Dying Will intellect.

"Oh really squirt will you actually even TRY to beat me"

"Nope, This will be easy"

Akira jumps forward at Katsumi and does a flat hand jab to her gut while picking her up by the back and then throwing her in the air, whil eshe is floating and in a shock Akira jumps up and knees her down to the ground.

"Done"said Akira while going back to his regular form."HEY Sakura why didn't I going in to the regular dying will mode?"

"That's the trick, the bullet will only automatically take you in the Hyper Dying Will because you are the true successor of the Vongola"explained Sakura

"I see, so Katsumi ready to keep your deal?

"W...who are y...you?

"Well I'm the Neo Vongola Primo

...

New Main Characters

Sophia Hibari: Sophia was a total Hibari but one problem was that she hated being like her ancestors who were fierce, even though she was she was still a little of a girly girl.

WAIT FOR NEXTIME PPL ON CHAP 2


	3. Death

**Last Time:**

_Akira jumps forward at Katsumi and does a flat hand jab to her gut while picking her up by the back and then throwing her in the air, while she is floating and in a shock Akira jumps up and knees her down to the ground._

_"Done."said Akira while going back to his regular form."HEY Sakura why didn't I going in to the regular dying will mode?"_

_"That's the trick, the bullet will only automatically take you in the Hyper Dying Will because you are the true successor of the Vongola."explained Sakura_

_"I see, so Katsumi ready to keep your deal?_

_"W...who are y...you?_

_"Well I'm the Neo Vongola Primo."_

**Today **

"Nice Work Akira, Great Job Man, He actually did something right huh?" Everybody was saying at once.

"So Akira how does feel like being a hero, it should be natural 'cuz you are the Vongola's 100th heir."asked Shou

"Rather feels weird if you don't say so but it feels awesome."explained Akira

"WAIT WHAT AKIRA IS THE VONGOLA BOSS HEIR?!"Screamed Michelle

"Pretty much"said the two boys."

"Why does no one tell me anything at all! Meaning you Shou."

"Sorry Akira tell her everything."

...

"So that's, that." said Akira

"But I'm sure there are way more capable people for the job like _him._"said Michelle

"Who's _him_?" asked Akira

"Oh you don't know" said Shoe giggling with surprise.

"Nevermind you'll find out if your a true heir to the Vongola." explained Michelle

"So anyway you guys bored 'cuz I am, wanna come over?" asked Akira

"Nah me and Michelle have a date planned together so your on your own."

"Damn."said Akira"Bye"

"Bye." The couple said

Right out of earshot "I hate romance it makes me sick."ranted Akira

...

**At Akira's home**

"I'm Home Sakura."said Akira" Sakura are you crying?" As he here weeping in the living room

"Sakura You there."said Akira

"Yeah I'm H-here"

"Okay you okay by the way?"

"No..."

"Why?"

"It's d-da-dad he's d-..."

"NO WAIT WHAT NO NOT DAD NOT DAD!"screamed Shou "Who killed him or how did he die?"

"He was shot to death by a man named Kaito Namikaze, one of the most powerful illusionists of the Mob."explained Sakura" He's currently in Japan in Kyoko High School He's in Gr. 9 so he's 1 year older than you."

"How do you know so much?"

"I do my research."

"I Don't care no matter what I will beat the crap of of this Kaito guy and no one will stop me."said Akira just as he start running to the door and his tears started to spring up out of no where in his eyes.

"Fine do whatever you want, just don't please don't die..."

As soon Akira left Sakura dialed a number on phone and started calling some one special

"Yes the plan worked, Dad."saying on the phone Sakura" He totally fell for it but when he realizes he will kill me... No don't worry everything is fine... Ok I will follow the Vongola's Outside Adviser command and my Dad's of course... don't worry... Really don't... Okay bye."said Sakura with a smug look on her face.

...

"Hey Michelle look it's Akira, Hey Akira."said Shou and just as he said that Akira whisked right past them in a hurry.

"Shou I don't think Akira is okay he was crying as he ran away."Explained Michelle

"But where though?"

"I don't know but it looked like he was heading upwards to Kyoko High School he had 2 swords with him."said Michelle

"Wait _2 swords_?"asked Shou.

"Yeah, why?"

"NO DAMN NO MICHELLE 2 SWORDS ARE HIS WEAPONS AND HE'S GOOD AT USING THEM HE'S AFTER SOMONE!"

"NOOOOOO, I know how much pissed he can get"

"No you don't know no one knows how much pissed he gets he's had a horrible life living by himself he hates his mother and his father is always away from him basically no one knows what he's capable of all he told me that he said him self that "_No I never killed anyone but I have tried and I admit that a I'm a cold hearted bastard who doesn't deserve live in this world_" That's what he said once to me, he's boy with many mysteries." Explained Shou

"Oh..." Said Michelle in a quiet voice.

.

...

"Damn, DAMMIT WHY?!" Screaming out aloud said Akira."IT MAKES NO SENSE OF ALL PEOPLE THAT BASTARD KILLS MY DAD?"

"AKIRA HERE, IT'S US YOU BAGA" Screamed out Shou to Akira.

"No Time to talk" Says Akira as he turns out to see his friends

"Fine but can't you tell us along the way?" Asked Michelle.

"Fine" He said with a hint of anger.

...

-...-

"Akira I'm so sorry" Said Michelle

"It's No problem but I will get revenge on this guy." Said Akira really Angry now.

"You will but now is not the time, there will always be a time for patience and training" Said Shou.

"I know..." Said Akira"And when I do this guy will pay dearly..."

"Akira forget for now, you need to calm down." Said Shou quietly so Akira doesn't get mad at him.

...

**At Akira's House **

If everything is going to plan Akira's friends should have convinced him to back down for now but that Kaito is actually pretty strong and has a really big plan which i can't interfere with, TCH this is gonna be hard work" Said Sakura with a serious tone. "Damn this..."

*KNOCK *KNOCK

"WHO IS IT!" Shouted Sakura.

The Door burst open as one of Akira's "Friends" comes in, She has long chesnut hair going down to her back with a she is 5'4 tall and average for a second year at Nami Chu she is one of the most social people ever known to mankind which pretty much annoys everybody around her except for the fact that she knows Sakura Sawada really well Her name Rania Bovino ( Pronounced Ra-Nee-Ah ).

"Oh it's you get down from on top of the door before you break anything else and make me pay for everything" Said Sakura in a serious tone.

"Calm down I just wanna have some fun this way" Said Rania

"SHUT UP!" Shouted Sakura "No One cares."

"We'll I care." Said Rania. "And where is Akira?"

"Who knows?" Said Sakura. " He's never home and you should know that by now."

"Yeah I know but still he's ALWAYS out of the house."

"I don't care and guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm Staying here for now!"

"Really HEHEHEHEHE!" Laughed Rania

"I'm Home!" Said Akira as he goes in his room.

"Hey Sakura why do you have a gun out and reloading it?" Said Rania

"It's part of that plan I told you 2 Years ago."

"It's the automatic training bullet?"

"Yup" Said Sakura with a smirk on her face."The next day we have a new family member."

"So it's started, at least I'm not in it." Said Rania

" But you are."

"What NOOOOOOO

…...….…

NEW CAHRACTER

Rania Bovino: She's a carefree and a social addict which makes everybody annoyed except for Sakura other than that she a fun loving girl.

.


	4. Worries

**Last Time**

_The Door burst open as one of Akira's "Friends" comes in, She has long chesnut hair going down to her back with a she is 5'4 tall and average for a second year at Nami Chu she is one of the most social people ever known to mankind which pretty much annoys everybody around her except for the fact that she knows Sakura Sawada really well Her name Rania Bovino ( Pronounced Ra-Nee-Ah )._

_"Oh it's you get down from on top of the door before you break anything else and make me pay for everything" Said Sakura in a serious tone._

_"Calm down I just wanna have some fun this way" Said Rania_

_"SHUT UP!" Shouted Sakura "No One cares."_

_"We'll I care." Said Rania. "And where is Akira?"_

_"Who knows?" Said Sakura. " He's never home and you should know that by now."_

_"Yeah I know but still he's ALWAYS out of the house."_

_"I don't care and guess what?"_

_"What?"_

_"I'm Staying here for now!"_

_"Really HEHEHEHEHE!" Laughed Rania_

_"I'm Home!" Said Akira as he goes in his room._

_"Hey Sakura why do you have a gun out and reloading it?" Said Rania_

_"It's part of that plan I told you 2 Years ago."_

_"It's the automatic training bullet?"_

_"Yup" Said Sakura with a smirk on her face."The next day we have a new family member."_

_"So it's started, at least I'm not in it." Said Rania_

_" But you are."_

_"What NOOOOOOO_

...

"Hey Akira come here!" Shouted Sakura from the living room to Akira's bedroom.

"COMING!" Shouted Akira

…...

"Oh hey Rania." Said Akira. "Didn't see you there last time."

"Sup."

"Akira your gonna power up" Said Sakura in a serious tone." We're gonna complete a month of training in to 2 minutes understand!"

"TCH fine how about my friends!"

"Shut up they're stronger than you of all people should know that by now, you have talent of fighting or any talent of even working!"

*That hit Akira as 5 arrows to the heart.

"Now it's time for you too feel pain." Said Sakura

As Akira hears the sound of Sakura's gun reloading he turns right at her getting ready for the blow.

*BAM

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Screams Akira. "WHAT IS THIS SENSATION SOMETHING IS COMING OUT OF MY BACK, AAAAAAAAAAAAAH IT HURTS!"

"Rania." Said Sakura. "You should go."

"Understood" Said Rania

As Rania leaves Sakura fires another bullet at Akira

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Screams Akira which can be heard down by the hall.

"I knew it, there's times where have to be serious Sakura but now wasn't the time." Said Rania.

...

"*cough *cough, that hurts what came out" Said Akira

"A big red and orange ball" Says Sakura

"WHERE!"

"Behind you -_-. "

"Oh god." Says Akira amazed. " You probably know what it is but you won't tell and why don't I feel powered up?"

"Your right and it will come to you when the time is right"

"Of course"

...

**The Next Day**

"AKIRA COME HERE!" Shouted Akira.

"OK what?" Asked Akira

"Look at the TV."

(" BREAKING NEWS OVER 50 NAMI CHU STUDENTS WERE ATTACKED LAST NIGHT AND IT SEEMS THAT IS FROM A DIFFERENT SCHOOL GANG, JUST IN THAT 60 MORE STUDENTS FROM** NAMI CHU** HAVE BEEN ATTACKED JUST NOW ONE OF THEM IS THE FAMOUS NAMIMORI BOXER ALEX SASAGAWA ")

"OH MY DAYS HEY ATTACKED ALEX!" Shouted Akira "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"No we're not calm down it's probably some over exaggerated news." Said Sakura with a hint of worry in her voice. "Let's Just go to school."

"THEY GOT ALEX ARE YOU CRAZY I NEED TO SEE HIM!"

"Not right now."

"Ok, FOR NOW!"

…...

As the two Sawadas were going to school they were both worried especially Sakura for some unknown reason.

"This was not in the plan Kaito is more dangerous than I though, this really bad." Murmured Sakura.

"What did you say?" Asked Akira.

"Nothing."

"HEY AKIRA DID YOU HERE THE NEWS?" Asked Shou aloud.

"Yes now shut up and protect your girlfriend from a bunch of fan boys" Said Akira

"WAIT WHAT" Said Shou and as he turned around he saw a bunch of boys flirting with Michelle. "YOU BOYS GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER OR YOU WILL PAY"

"Well he's the only that is normal" Murmured Akira

"Not really he's trying to be happy and ok but inside he a big wreck." Explained Sakura

"No duh much?"

"Yes."

"Shut up."

"Make me or I will share all of your embarrassing secrets, understood?"

"Yes" Said Akira in a quiet voice

"GOOD!"

…...

**At Mid Day, At lunch break**

"Hey Akira do you think those students are alright?" Asked Shou

"Nope, they're probably dying of pain right now" Said Akira

"Are you serious?"

"Yes?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES."

"NO."

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU" Shouted Michelle

"When did you get here?" They both said.

"Never mind that HIbari-san went to Kokuyo High School to find out who it was because of the past history they have."

"That. Is. Not. Good." Said Akira.

"It's a trap she doom to fail, They already attacked 110 students here out of 467 INCLUDING ALEX, ARE YOU GUYS IDIOTS?"

"OH SHIT YOUR RIGHT WE GOTTA GO HELP HER." Said Shou

…...

"So this is Kokuyo High School?" Hummed Sophia as she defeats her 126Th gang member "It's Garbage."

"Is That so?" Says an unfamiliar voice

"Yes it is." Says Sophia getting ready her tonfas.

"We'll See about that after your death."

…...

THE END OF CHAPTER 4 AND NO NEW **REVEALED **CHARACTERS YET.


	5. Revelation

**Last Time**

_At Mid Day, At lunch break_

_"Hey Akira do you think those students are alright?" Asked Shou_

_"Nope, they're probably dying of pain right now" Said Akira_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"No."_

_"YES."_

_"NO."_

_"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU" Shouted Michelle_

_"When did you get here?" They both said._

_"Never mind that HIbari-san went to Kokuyo High School to find out who it was because of the past history they have."_

_"That. Is. Not. Good." Said Akira._

_"It's a trap she doom to fail, They already attacked 110 students here out of 467 INCLUDING ALEX, ARE YOU GUYS IDIOTS?"_

_"OH SHIT YOUR RIGHT WE GOTTA GO HELP HER." Said Shou_

_…..._

_"So this is Kokuyo High School?" Hummed Sophia as she defeats her 126Th gang member "It's Garbage."_

_"Is That so?" Says an unfamiliar voice_

_"Yes it is." Says Sophia getting ready her tonfas._

_"We'll See about that after your death."_

...

"Hello Sophia Hibari my name is Kaito Namikaze" Said Kaito." Even though you should know that."

"You of all people don't deserve say my name even my last name Kaito." Scowled Sophia at Kaito.

"I'm hurt you even know we have a big history together and know that I'm not actually 15 years old I'm 14 just like you pipsqueaks"

"Shut Up everybody forgot about you even Akira."

"Oh really, me and him were really close." Said Kaito smiling creepily.

"Shut up and get ready to die."

Sophia lunged at Kaito at full speed and with her tonfas ready by her side and just as quicked Sophia attacked him Kaito got his Scythe out for his new prey"

After 15 minutes of continues *Clinking and *Clanging

"You got stronger Kaito." Smirked Sophia

"Back at you, but it's time for you to die or better yet to get tortured" Said Kaito. "GET HER YOU IDIOTS!"

A dozen gang members came at Sophia to capture but as she was fighting them She didn;t notice they were the distraction which got Kaito the ready blow.

*BAM

Sophia fell to the floor unconscious.

"Master is she d-dead?"

"No I just knocked her out for awhile." Said Kaito."Take her to the Torture room"

"Understood"

"The others will be coming very soon..."

…...

"AKIRA WAIT UP!" Shouted Shou

"NO I'M NOT GONNA SOPHIA IS IN TROUBLE IT MAYBE ALREADY BE TOO LATE!" Shouted Akira.

"Shou get your lazy ass to hurry up." Said Michelle

"COMING!"

"Stop we're here." Revealed Akira

"Kinda got that." Said Shou as he looked up to see a big building with many florrs

"Wow...:"

"Exactly." Said Michelle."Look over there those are knocked out students."

"That's Sophia's trail to her destination."Said Akira."Everybody got their weapons?"

"Yup." They both said

Michelle was a far ranged fighter and also a mid ranged one too she was an expert for an archer and over experienced for her age she was also a black belt in taekwondo and Karate. Shou on the other hand is a Close combat and also a mid ranged fighter, He a automatic pistol which release bullets with 5 different dying will flames which he doesn't know about yet and can use his guns to form a hand to hand combat plan with his brain or "brains" as people say it, Akira is a different matter he is double sword user which he has a lot of experience for and which some can take down professionals at swords however when he is angry he lights up his swords in orange flames unknowingly and the people around him and he himself don't remember what had happened, He is one dangerous fool to mess with. As for Sakura which she is spying on the 3 she is a close ranged fighter like her father and mother she has the power of a shape shifting chameleon which was passed down to generation to generation of her family (Let's just say that Reborn's and Tsuna's Decadent got married without knowing each others family history) and even without her trusty pet she is one heck of a devil she is a full master in all martial arts and a great intellect which she uses for her fights knowing all combat abilities as other people know them.

"We're going in." Says Akira

"Wait." Called out Sakura

"When did you get here you emo." Said Akira

"Nevermind that, and Akira do you have it?"

"Yea don't worry."

"Okay Let's do this."

…...

"This place is freaky." Says Shou.

"You're telling me."Said Michelle.

"Shut up and move on" Said Akira.

"Got it."

As they explore the school they fight about 15 gang members which Sakura concludes as the strongest people here other than Kaito. They go inward and find themselves in a room which has been open with huge door.

"Are we going inside?" Asked Shou

"No duh?" Said Sakura

As they walk in right in the middle of the room is sitting Sophia with her tonfas thrown over the place they also see her new scars on her arm which were just shortly made.

"Sophia!" They all say

"STAY AWAY IT'S A TRAP!"

"PFFFT." laughs Akira then in a serious tone. " Yes I know."

Just as Shou and Michelle get Sophia untied three knives hit them each in their chests and they fall knocked out as blood streaks down from their bodies and Sakura is again knocked out by what she saw.

"GUYS!"

"Hello Akira long time no see my old friend." Said Kaito. "And isn't it the greatest hitman/women on earth right in front of me Sadly I can't fight and you can't interfere with this."

"Kaito..., Why are you still alive, AND SAKURA WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS THAT KAITO?"

"I didn't think about it, sorry."

"Don't worry Sakura you're the only one to get away alive here." Smirks Kaito

"One last fight, you promised at this is the time to keep that promise" Says Akira

...

**NEW CHARACTERS**

**Kaito Namikaze: Not much is known about him but it seems he has old relationships with our heroes.**

_**Sorry for the short chapters I've been really busy lately and from now on I will Do little Author's note at the end And if you like Michelle and Shou I'm Sorry you won't see them fighting this time I wanna save theirs abilities for the Ring Arc OOPS SPOILER.**_


	6. Twists

**Last Time**

"_This place is freaky." Says Shou._

___"You're telling me."Said Michelle._

___"Shut up and move on" Said Akira._

___"Got it."_

___As they explore the school they fight about 15 gang members which Sakura concludes as the strongest people here other than Kaito. They go inward and find themselves in a room which has been open with huge door._

___"Are we going inside?" Asked Shou_

___"No duh?" Said Sakura_

___As they walk in right in the middle of the room is sitting Sophia with her tonfas thrown over the place they also see her new scars on her arm which were just shortly made._

___"Sophia!" They all say_

___"STAY AWAY IT'S A TRAP!"_

___"PFFFT." laughs Akira then in a serious tone. " Yes I know." _

__

_Just as Shou and Michelle get Sophia untied three knives hit them each in their chests and they fall knocked out as blood streaks down from their bodies and Sakura is again knocked out by what she saw._

___"GUYS!"_

___"Hello Akira long time no see my old friend." Said Kaito. "And isn't it the greatest hitman/women on earth right in front of me Sadly I can't fight and you can't interfere with this."_

___"Kaito..., Why are you still alive, AND SAKURA WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS THAT KAITO?"_

___"I __didn__'t think about it, sorry."_

___"Don't worry Sakura you're the only one to get away alive here." Smirks Kaito_

___"One last fight, you promised at this is the time to keep that promise" Says Akira_

_..._

Akira lunges Kaito directly and forcefully while Kaito just stands their getting ready for the blow but when Akira comes near him Kaito releases a full mist flame blow out of his palm, Akira falls to the floor.

"WHAT'D YOU DO TO HIM KAITO!" Screams Sakura. "AND HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT DYING WILL FLAMES!"

"Let's go with your excuse I do my research and O only put him into a trance of illusions, that will do nothing except destroy is metal capabilities." Explains Kaito.

Sakura smiles." You actually think that will stop him, you know his true abilities."

"Shit..."

Right at that moment Akira wakes up from his trance and stabs Kaito at his back while Kaito cuts his shirt in half and scaring him with a huge streak of blood goes down his chest.

"Nice Kaito." Says Akira while looking at his chest. "HAHAHAHA!"

"Why are you laughing?" Asked Kaito.

"'Cuz I haven't have so much fun in fighting for years now."

"True." Said Kaito. "But unfortunate for you this is the end."

Kaito charges at Akira with his scythe by his side and goes for Akira's back however Akira recognizes the trick and cuts Kaito arm with his sword just like Kaito cut his chest.

"It seems that special blood you have is coming to use." Hummed Kaito

"My Vongola Blood?"

"No."

"That's weird"

Akira looks at Sakura who is just watching them from a reasonable distance to keeps hsi two friends and himself safe. At that moment Kaito lunges straight at Akira and tries to kill him but Akira was ready for this and blocks his attack with his sword with one arm. Just at that moment Kaito realizes his mistake at looks at the future bosses head, it was full of dying will flames.

"That's funny, I never knew you had the ability to go in Hyper Dying will mode at anytime you want."

Kaito looks at Sakura then realizes what just happened.

"You gave him that bullet before and never told him about it's true purpose." Says Kaito

"I didn't need to he knew." Explains Sakura.

"That's it play time is over." Says Kaito.

At that moment Kaito's appearance changes from a tall slick boy with dead black hair going down his back with a ponytail into a half body that is covered in mist flames and with half an eye with him and his other half is his normal appearance.

"This Akira is Path Way Number 5 Path of Human Revised 6 times." Explains Kaito. "Get ready to die."

"Shit..." Says Akira

Kaito at incredible speed lunges at Akira at flat hand jabs him with his hand going through is chest. Akira falls to the ground.

"He's dead, He has has a hole through his chest."

"NO."

Just as Kaito hears that he sees Shou and Sophia charging at him with their weapons and behind him Michelle shooting rapid arrows wit her bow, and when Shou and Sophia reach him he knees Shou in the chest and elbows Sophia in the head and both fall to the ground. While an arrow almost hits Kaito he graps in mid-flight and throws it at Michelle with incredible strength and hits Michelle in the chest and she also too falls in a dead like state.

"Sakura I told didn't I, you will only survive." Smiled Kaito

"Shut up you just put them unconscious and in your heart you know Akira is still alive because of that blood." Says Sakura. And what's your motive?"

"You of all people should know that my ability is to copy anyones body after I kill them and with that I will take over the mafia with my bare hands with the all the ability of that person meaning Akira."

"That's a nice goal you got their." Says a familiar voice

Kaito looks up too see Akira right behind him with his wound healing really fast with the powers of sun flames.

"How about the times we were kids the times we use to play together until yo moved to London on your own to get away from personal problems, the times we use to be friends and eat water melons by Namimori Lake and the times we use help stray cast find a home and use the money to buy candies when we couldn't afford it, WHAT HAPPENED TWO YEARS AGO YOU BASTARD."

"Look Akira I didn't give a crap about you."

"Oh really, then this is the end for you."

Just at that moment the orange floating ball appeared out of nowhere and broke into pieces revealing a pair of gloves that the finger tips were cut off like motor cycle bikes and had the symbol of Vongola on covered by flames.

"This is what I'm talking about." Smiles Akira

Akira puts on the gloves and they automatically start being covered in flames which get passed down the 2 swords Akira was holding creating an unstoppable combination. He charges at Kaito with new found speed at hit him couple of times in his chest with his swords creating serious injuries.

"AHHHHHHH!" Screams Kaito. "What the hell is this."

"This is my dying will you bastard"

Somehow Akira changes his Sky flames into rain flames and turns Kaito back to his original form and changes his flames now to lighting to fry him. Making Kaito fall to the ground defeated.

"Finally that bastard get's what he deserves." Says Akira as he collapses to the floor.

"Kaito get up." Says Sakura.

"Huh?, oh yeah did it work?" Says Kaito as he just gets up from his trance

"Yup."

"So 2 years of planning finally worked, huh?"

"Yeah, he really hated you for that."

"He'll get over with it but he gonna kill you though."

"I know, this was fun, and you should rest your about faint."

"Can I?"

"Yes."

Just as Kaito faints to the floor the Vongola's special medical team come in.

Sakura gets out her phone and calls a number.

"Dad... Yes the plan was successful he used about 4/7 flames not including that that _one... _Ok... Ok, bye."

"One day gone about a million more to go"

...

**NEW CHARACTERS**

**Kaito Namikaze (again)**: A childhood friend of our heroes who had moved to London when they were all 12 and helped Sakura with her plan.

**Yolo Hell yeah there was a twist at the end at there will be more to come to keep reading :p.**


	7. DodgeBall

Last Time

Somehow Akira changes his Sky flames into rain flames and turns Kaito back to his original form and changes his flames now to lighting to fry him. Making Kaito fall to the ground defeated.

"Finally that bastard get's what he deserves." Says Akira as he collapses to the floor.

"Kaito get up." Says Sakura.

"Huh?, oh yeah did it work?" Says Kaito as he just gets up from his trance

"Yup."

"So 2 years of planning finally worked, huh?"

"Yeah, he really hated you for that."

"He'll get over with it but he gonna kill you though."

"I know, this was fun, and you should rest your about faint."

"Can I?"

"Yes."

Just as Kaito faints to the floor the Vongola's special medical team come in.

Sakura gets out her phone and calls a number.

"Dad... Yes the plan was successful he used about 4/7 flames not including that that one... Ok... Ok, bye."

"One day gone about a million more to go"

...

After the attack at Akira's House The Next Day

"SAKURA I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Screams Akira

"Oh yeah I guess you found out." Says Sakura

"That's it?" Asks Sakura.

"For your safety it should be." Says Sakura

"Fine, don't freak me out."

"I don't really care ya know."

"Ok calm down but WHY THE HELL DID MAKE ME GO RAGE AT KAITO WHO WAS SUPPONDLEY EVIL BUT ISIN'T WHICH THEN HE TOLD ME WAS YOUR PLAN?"

"It was training and did you tell the others yet?"

"Yeah I did and Sophia is really pissed now, and Shou is fine so is Michelle."

"Good, Go to school."

"Fine."

...

"Hey Shou!" Yells Akira

"What the Hell do you want?"

"Woah why you pissed?" Asks Akira

"MAYBE IT HAS DO DO WITH THE FACT THAT OUR LONG TIME FRIEND WHO WAS SUPPOSNLY EVIL AND EVEN THOUGH IS WAS PLAN SET BY YOUR SISTER E WENT FULL ON OUT AND KNOCKD ME OUT THE FIRST MINUTE!"

"Well someone having a bad day and why?"

"Because I got these cool new guns from your sister which use some special kind of flames use shoot which it pretty powerful."

"Woah those are good they're called Dying Will Flame Guns or the X-Guns."

The guns were slick black with and red X going thorough it's middle it had clear black safety that blends in with the colour and a red outlined trigger.

"Cool, come on Akira it's almost time for school." Says Shou checking his watch.

...

"Now class we will learning about politics and you know how politics keep our country in balance, however this is not any politics this is about the Mafia Politics." Says the class homeroom .

Ashley Bishara she was a 5'6 foot woman with chestnut brown go dwon to her mid black however they were usually tied back, she always wore what they fashion kept up to, she was 27 years old graduated from teacher college 8 years ago and is now doing her masters.

"As you all know we have many future mobsters in this room." Says Ashley also giving a look to Akira "However all mobs "families" are not the same, sone risk for others safety and others just want to control and gain more power."

"Bishara-Sensai!" Yells Someone familiar

"Yea Kaito?"

"KAITO!" The whole class yells

"Sup guys, and what class am I in?"

"You are in class 2-C with Sasagawa-Sensai."

"C~O~O~L, you got the beat teacher ever, even though he's only good at gmy and he's Alex's Dad, his name Ryouga Sasagawa." Says Shou

Ryouga Sasagawa is the man of his word he is 6 feet tall with spiky blond haor shooting upward toward, he is obsessed with Boxing like his ancestors, he also a black belt I'm martial arts. He is the father if Alex Sasagawa the boxing obsessed kids of all time his name is always in the newspaper by winning regional or national matches for Namimori but latkey he has been down by loosing to one of Kaito's men.

"Yes, Yes we know Shou, Good luck Kai-"

*Ring

"YES IT'S ABOUT TIME WE GOT INTO NEXT PERIOD!" Yella Akira

"What do you guys have?" Asks Kaito

"Gym with class 2-C."

"That's my class, and why are you so excited it's just gym?"

"Because we hate their freaking guts, except you and Alex."

"Oh shit..." Murmured Kaito

"You got that right." Says Michelle with an evil face

...

"GYM TIME!" Yells Kushita

Kushita was one of the popular kids with attitude, he was 5'7 and has short spiky blond hair. He always wears his school uniform at any costs while the other students have the choice to wear what they want. Kushita Yukame is the son of the mayor of Namimori Fuyukuu Yukame. Just as all government officials hate Mobsters so does he and coincidentally his class 2-C is full of Government officials sons and daughters while class 2-A is full of Yakuza Clans.

"AKIRA, I HEAR A MOBSTER NOW!" Yells Kushita

"Yeah problem, we're still gonna kick your asses though." Says Akira

"This is gonna be a long day." Says Kaito

"OK CLASSES OF SECOND YEARS WE ARE HEAR TO HAVE AN EXTREME BOX- I MEAN DODGEBALL GAME SO GET READY!" Yells the teacher Ryouga Sasagawa

"I'm gonna kick your ass Kushita."

"Back at you you little runt."

…...

*PFF

As the whistle goes each class gets a count of 3 dodge balls. As Shou throws one randomly but at extreme and powerful speed he hits at least three people in one shot, meanwhile Akira and Kushita keep on throwing their Dodge balls at each other at every chance they get. However with Kaito he's just standing on the outlines and Michelle is whole different story.

"HEY MICHELLE YOU LITTILE BITCH" Screams a girl from the other team

"You idiot Kushina (Yes totally from Naruto), We're all screwed!" Yells Kushita

"Michelle may look like that she can't even hurt a fly but in their she has a mind and soul of a devil, so no one insults her in anyway, it's too bad that Kushina in new too. I wonder how her funeral will be." Explains Akira

"Holy Mother of God, what is it with you people!" Says Kaito

MIchelle pick up a ball and throws at Kushina at such force that she went all back to the wall on the gym completely unconscious and meanwhile she throws another two and god knows how she gets most of team out except Kushita.

"Kushita, I will destroy your moral being." Michelle says with an evil smirk

Akira throws a ball at Kushita who was unfazed by Michelle remark which to her annoyance throws a ball at him knocking him unconscious as well.

…...

WELL THAT IS CHAP SEVEN SO ENJOY FOR NOW!

Characters/ New Characters

Michelle Belov: A smart bubbly girl with a great attitude but when she's mad the person who got her mad will have a funeral next week at least and if not at least a life threatening injury

Kushita Yakame: Kushita a really hateful guy that has the same kind of personality as Akira which makes people wonder why they aren't best friends but it's explained when he is the son of the Mayor of Namimori and Akira is the next in line for the Vongola


	8. Class 2-A

No Last Time 'cause this is an filler for description for Class 2-A for some background knowledge AND I WILL BE DOING AN 11th GEN FANIFCTION

I'm telling you now this chapter ia only for people who like fillers and descriptionz and in my way if thought there just a way to the author to stall the story line and break through their writers block.

...…...

Class 2-A, the reason of the school being a mob school, the reason behind all the chaos and the reason behind the hatred in the school and yet also the fun. Unlike other classes the thus class is made up of future mobsters or head of yakuza clans in the Japanese Alliance. First of all you have Akira who widely known around school as being a trouble maker (Like Natsu from Fairy Tail if you need a better description FYI) also for being the heir to the Vongola Family even though he's always optimistic in which he likes anime. He can be useless at normal times however when fighting his mind is a steels trap, but none the less he has great dark side to him. Now you have Sophia Hibari the they say if you pick a fight with her your basically asking for suicide and she's the that cannot be trapped like a cloud (Note I said Cloud) she is the deadly idol of Nami Chu besides her "I'll Bite you to Death" side she is a beautiful knockout with half the boys fawning over her, people always say that she's Akira cloud. Third Shou Gokudera the slightly asshole delinquent who has a soft side for is friends and people close to him. He is already a candidate for the Storm Guardian for Akira. He acts all tough around is girlfriend Michelle and tries protect her from harm even though he has his mysterious side he is the one that has the second most darkest secret which can kill him and the others around him. Then there is Michelle the second most hottest person in the class, she may be the one trying to stop fights and get away from them but when mad she's a has a devil's soul. Although her flame is Rain, she can use the once a century power called the Satan's Soul the one that transforms her into a literal evil monster that cannot be stopped. Now there is Huyugai Montayoya the next head if the Montayoya Clan and even there backbone of the Hibari Clan ( Which BTW controls the Japanese Alliance) he's a tough guy but when too fighting he can be useless as a fly unless he has motivation then he's a rampaging bull, His flame is Lightning. After that is the Japanese Alliance's most useless heir for the Ryuti Clan his name is Sushakash Ryuti, the most weakest and useless person on earth well for the Japanese Alliance but for all they know Sushakash has incredible power but doesn't want use it because he doesn't want to be the heir to his clan although in his right he has an older brother Lee Ryuti. Now is the two 2 sets if triplets the Clyu Triplets and the Eshcaly Triplets. The Clyu triplets are all girls and are all those bitchy girls you have in every school. The Eshcaly Triplets are are all boys, even though they have many and I mean MANY faults their hearts are pure as gold such as once doing the while classes essays and sadly as Akira says they had fun doing them. Next is the head of the Hikari Clan in one of the post powerful and dominating clans for the Japanese Alliance her name is is Yuki Hikari, she may be one timid girl but inside god knows what way of deaths she might be thinking for us, her flame is Storm and her abilities are quite unique as such as drawing a death of someone and the person die that way depending of the circumstances drawn in the painting fortunately she know how to use them and not use them for useless purposes. Next is Raita Nagato the girl with spikes, she is basically an alien the mob and mafia even though her dad is the head of the Nagato Clan, her flame is mist and can make illusions very well. That is class 2-A, However their teacher is an undercover "spy" for the Hibari Clan who uses a secret "court" of law to protect and keep the Japanese Underworld in control. she has the flame of Sky and is the head of the Chiavarone Family Ashely Chiavarone Bishara


	9. Sadness

I'm warning you the first bit is the arc also the one with Akira and Sakura and the rest is just some flashbacks and history, also that the bits are a bit far away like there have nothing to do with the arc but future arcs though.

…...

When do we act our plan, Fukka?" Asks a Man

"We start it tomorrow and that is the day that the Hibari falls and the day that the Ryuti Clan prevails as the master of the Japanese Underworld." Said the man Fukka

"But you do they have connections with the Vongola 99th right?"

"Yes I know Hiroto , they're a problem and a big one." Says Fukka while biting his lip

"Oh well, but they should have no business in this though." Says Hiroto

"Yes they do the Hibari head is right now the Vongola 99th Cloud Guardian, since the 10th generation the Vongola Clouds, and have been all HIbari, and that most Mist guardians are 2, so far..." Says Fukka smiling

"And you know that the Hibari head is Rin Hibari and his wife the Second Mist Guardian Ume Hibari."

"Yes I know, I have the list of the Vongola 99th gen and the candidates for the 100th gen, that I know..."

**Vongola 99th Gen**

Sora Sawada Vongola 99th Gen Boss

Ayake Gokudera Storm Guardian

Hikari Yamamoto Rain Guardian

Ryu Sasagawa Sun Guardian

Daiki Bovino Thunder Guardian

Keita Roku First Mist Guardian

Ume Hibari Second Mist Guardian

Rin Hibari Cloud Guardian

**Vongola 100th Gen Candidates**

Akira Sawada Vongola 100th Boss

Shou Gokudera Storm Guardian

Michelle Yamamoto Rain Guardian

Rania Bovina Thunder Guardian

Kaito Namikaze Mist Guardian

Sophia Hibari Cloud Guardian

"Why'd you say Akira Sawada, we all know that Sora hates him right?" Asks Hiroto

"Fine I'll Change it." Says Fukka

**Vongola 100th Gen Candidates**

Zeref Sawada Vongola 100th Boss

Shou Gokudera Storm Guardian

Michelle Yamamoto Rain Guard

Rania Bovina Thunder Guardian

Kaito Namikaze Mist Guardian

Sophia Hibari Cloud Guardian

"Now that's fine Zeref means dark, that was his nickname in Italy Rippling Evil." Says Hiroto laughing

"It's funny that he got the nickname when he was 7." Snickers Fukka

….…...

"HEY AKIRA!" Yells Kaito "Think fast!"

As Kaito throws a water balloon at Akira, Akira immediately cuts it half with his bare hands.

"Woah, you got better than last time." Says Kaito

"Sakura trained me." Yawns Akira

"Ooh, I feel sorry for you." Says Kaito in a fake sincerity voice

"Yeah I know, but it's not bad as Italy though, that was worse."

"Oh yeah you ran away from their when you were 9 after that incident..."

"Shut the fuck up I Don't need to hear you right now!" Screams Akira

Akira immediately goes to the rooftop of the school and the thinks back in time.

"Mom, Mom!" Screams a young Akira "Look what i got from Dad!"

"What did you get honey?" Says Akira's Mom or Sora

"I got this Sword from him, he says that's this is the sword our ancestor Giotto made!"

Akira was holding a blade that was all torn up looking however unknown to him it had great power. It was about 4 feet long and had a design like straight from the bottom and into a deadly curve at the end with a sharp point, the top was with all kind of designs straight up and down lines like down straight then up and to just a down and straight.

"Oh, that's a toy sword probably." Mumbles Sora "That's nice sweetie, show it to your sister she's doing target practice so be careful."

"Ok!" Says Akira

…...

"Hey Sakura, look what I got!" Screams in excitement Akira

"What is it Akira." Said Sakura with an annoyed tone

"I got a real sword from Dad!" Screams Akira

"Ok first of all why do you always scream and how the hell are you gonna use that?" Asks Sakura

"I don't Know I guess i'll have to figure it out by myself."

"Right, like that's gonna ever happen."

"Hey, hey boys look what we've got here" Says a man.

This man was no ordinary man he was the boss of the Humonusa Family Loke Mukraska, he was tall and slender with a big white beard and about roughly the age of 67. One thing special about this man is that he kidnaps the extra heir or child of a ally family and kills them for the fun of it.

"Ace (From One Piece totally...) take the boy, the girl maybe the actual heir she looks strong."

"Got it boss"

As they take Akira away in a bag, Sakura just stands there watching knowing she's too weak to fight them off and when she is ready she's back in her senses she goes to follow the Humonusa Boss to his base.

"OK boy, sit straight and you may wanna hold this sword for your last moments, it's a piece of junk." Says Like while tying Akira to a chair and hands Ace a gun

"N-No, YOU CAN'T DO THIS MOMMY WILL MAKE YOU PAY!"

"Shut up child we have our whole family in this room and we all know that your Mom hates your guts since you were born."

"NO!" Screams Akira

As Loke signals Ace to shoot Akira, something snaps in him and his boss like reflexes kick in by ripping from the through the chair he was tied in and as Sakura reaches the scene she sees a black dying will flame on his head shaped as a Sky Flame, and then the colour and shape begin to change to Red, Green, Blue, Purple, Indigo, Yellow and in that 1 minute all she sees a is about 659 men dead men lying on the ground and Akira with his sword in the boss head straight through his skull and blood pouring from his head also seeing Akira smiling at the sight. After the incedent Sakura told her Mom and Dad what happened exactly as she saw it and in that moment something changed in Sora at the part where he had a black flame on his head. Sora went to Akira striaght with his Dad behind him and sister trying calm his mom down.

"Akira, Get the hell out of this house now, I will not see you ever again and if i do will issue an order if you see Kuro Sawada in this estate you will be automatically ordered to kill him directly or indirectly!"

"Sora what was that!" Said Akira's Dad

"SHUT UP HIRO!"

"..."

"Understand Akira?" Asks Sora

"Yes..."

"Good GET OUT!"

"Yes.

After 2 years of living on the streets Akira fled to Japan like his ancestors were born there and try to enjoy life there.

…...

"Hey, Akira I have some bad news." Says Sakura on the way home

"What."

"It's The Vongola's annual meeting and you every 99th generation Guardian is here and I guess that you know who's coming"

"I know atleast I won't see her."

"All candidates have to be there."

"Well shit, that screws up my life."

"You don't say that stuff about our mother."

"She's a screwed up women who doesn't even know how to keep her anger under control including her ugly face too."

"AKIRA!"

"Fine, when's the meeting?"

"In 2 weeks, so be ready to see the worlds biggest Mobsters."

…...

"Hey Shou, you alright I heard the news."

"Hey Michelle yeah that after 15 years of my life she comes now, real nice timing."

"Yeah, but it's not as bad as Akira's problem even though some of our parents are really screwed up, for example look at Kaito's parents, his Dad used to kill PEOPLE for a job, god dammit that kid was rich like hell."

"Yeah those were the Good times, the day she was still alive."

"Shh you know no one speaks of her even though they don't know what happened to her including the principal who I last checks is Sophia's DAD!"

"But admit when she was here all was okay it was great, those were the times Akira was actually not pretending to be happy."

"Yeah when you were even too scared to talk to me and Akira threatened you to ask me out when he got Sakura's gun without her permission."

"Oh Boy did we get a beating, we almost died literally, she tied us to Akira's Condo's highest floor."

"Yeah but that actually got me to like you."

"I have to admit that was the times we actually hung out a lot."

"Exactly, You, me Akira, Sophia who always was standing alone though, Rania the one with the jokes, Kaito who we all agreed was a sadist, and Alex too sad he he went to Tokyo Yesterday he hates that place even with all the shopping departments, how could he!.

"'Cause he's a boy?."

"Yeah." Laughs Michelle.

…...

Sad Little story though but reveals that Akira isn't living the life he wants to though and the next chapter will have the all Arc bits.


	10. Meetings

**Last Time**

_"Hey, Akira I have some bad news." Says Sakura on the way home_

_"What."_

_"It's The Vongola's annual meeting and you every 99th generation Guardian is here and I guess that you know who's coming"_

_"I know atleast I won't see her."_

_"All candidates have to be there."_

_"Well shit, that screws up my life."_

_"You don't say that stuff about our mother."_

_"She's a screwed up women who doesn't even know how to keep her anger under control including her ugly face too."_

_"AKIRA!"_

_"Fine, when's the meeting?"_

_"In 2 weeks, so be ready to see the worlds biggest Mobsters."_

_..._

"Ready Akira?"asks Shou

"Yeah, i just wan this meeting to get over with."

"Hey Guys did u forget something?" Says Michelle

"What?" They Both say

"THERE COULD BE ANOTHER CANDIDTES!"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Says Alex coming literally after his trip from Tokyo

"HEY YOU MADE IT ALEX!" Screams Rania

"Shut up" Says Sophia "I'll break your head open."

"Guys, You have all your rings?" Asks Kaito coming from out of no where

"What Rings?"Says everybody except Sophia

"Idiots."Says Sophia "All of you check your right hand, Akira check your neck."

"How do you know we have and where they are?"Asks Akira looking at his ring

"'Cause unlike ur parents mine tell me stuff." Pouts Sophia

All The Guardians were heading towards the Namimori Shrine Vongola Base built by Sophia's ancestors long ago and why you ask?, because of the Candidate meaning which will be filled by the worlds biggest enemies the Vongola 99th Gen. To know whos who the 99th Generation has passed out temporary Vongola Rings since the 10th Generation The Vongola rings have been changing forms to what fits there bearer the Guardian Rings were the colour of their flames in coinciding with flame power the Guardians rings were mad out to be strong and sturdy yet light which of course where perfect for battles until the succession ceremony which will take place until all the true candidates are 18m for now there are two sets of candidates unknown of their existence to te other set.

"Hello, may I help you?" Says an man dressed up in black suit coming there way while they reach the shrine.

"Show him your rings" Says Sophia

The Butler checked each ring of each guardian as VIP pass and lead them down a secret staircase down the shrine and finally having an opening at a big room with around 25 chairs 14 for the candidates 7 for the 99th generation and 4 for CEDEF leaders. Akira's group sits at the back side of the table sitting as Akira's seat is designated across from Sora Sawada and her Guardians as the other boss candidate is in sitting on the side of he table. Most of the 99th generation know about the fights between Sora and her son so they were expecting her to pick the other candidate however the CEDEF thought this candidate was to out of control and picked Akira. As Akira and the Co sat in there seats the 99th generation started to seat in, most of the parents were gonna see there children again except Sora, who was feeling hatred, same as Akira. Shou had complications with his mother but was always friendly and his mother Ayake the 99th generation Storm Guardian had always loved her son but was never had a actually meeting with him or a small talk in fact when she had her duty to do it was a 1 month since Shou was born and left her with her husband who had died 7 years later and since then Shou had been receiving mysterious huge money amounts in his bank account and h knew it was his mother, which he used to afford food and a home. Michelle had always been her fathers best girl and had he had the same feelings toward his daughter even though he had an older daughter named Nami who was away in London studying to be a governor for japan and unknown to her she was might become her sisters politicial enemy. Kaito has a weird father, and I mean weird because his father was the Mist Guardian he had always been killing people for fun, not his job and used to cosplay as a girl to get a victims attention which though was "abnormal" of a man earned him millions of dollars he also once tried to kill Japan's president earning him World's most dangerous yet innocent man. Rest of the Guardians have been visiting there kids normally as they could.

"Akira" Says Sora in a formal voice

"Bitch" Says Akira

"You really shouldn't call your mother that." Says a person

"Akira like you to meet Elias _my pick _to be my successor he is here with his Guardians" Says Sora and then staring at Elias

"Oh, okay My Storm here is Kazumara Mikoshim, My rain Ringo Hagane, My Lightning Hitomi Kurama, My Sun Buccha Lakonosi, My Mist Loki Maiko, and my cloud Aeon Macao."

"Nice team!" Says Akira whistling at Ringo

"I know" Smiles Elias knowing what Akira means.

"Boys!" pouts Ringo "At least they have taste."

"Boys" Says Sora in a stern voice

"Yes Ma'am." Says Elias

"What." Says Akira

"I would like to get to my point fast before any havoc breaks loose!" Says Sora eyeing Akira

"Fine." Says Akira

"Okay." Starts Sora "As you know we have 2 candidates to be my successor we have given you rings as proof these rings do not only have flame power they also have the ability to change into the shape that fits you best for example the real Sky Vongola ring is fitting me as gauntlet, each of you have this ability but bosses must activate this before the guardians can. The ring battle will take place in Nami middle like my ancestors have been to starting in 10 days battles will be picked randomly starting with Lighting at 9:00."

"That's it?" ask Kazu

"Yes, meeting dismissed." Says Sora

...

"You didn't tell them about the upcoming attacks.: Says Ume (Sophia's Mother)

"Don't have to, if they come they'll be facing 2 whole boss candidates." Answers Sora

"So you do have faith in your son." Smiles Ume

"Shut up!"

...

**2 Days Later **

"So Akira, it's time." Say Sakura

"What?" Asks Akira

"Do make that ring around your neck fit somewhere somewhere else on you, you do want to win this right?"

"I actually don't know, if I win Mom is going rage."

"Ugh, I know that's why I'm asking you, do you have the resolve to do it?"

"Hmm I don't know again...!"

"Go to school."

"Okay why not it may help me find a resolve."

"True...now get out."

"Okay calm down imma going."

"Don't say imma you know slang is annoying to me."

"I will say it and I know that's why I said it."

"Asshole"

...

_At the School Roof_

"Hey Akira!" Yells Shou

"Sup... everyone?" Answers Akira

"Yeah i brought everybody 'cause we are a "_family_"."

"Yeah, yeah whatever who cares."

"You why we're here haven't you changed your ring form?" Asks Kaito

"NO, sorry but i'm trying I'm really trying."

"Fin but we all have an idea what ur form will be." Smile Michelle

"Oh know what you guys trying now?" Asks a worried Akira

"Jump up there on that metal pipe up there." Orders Sophia

"Why should I?"

"Does the whole school wanna hear hat story when we had the school trip to the beach?" Taunts Rania

"NO, NO I'LL DO IT JUST NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN."

"I told that's gonna work." Boasts Rania looking at everybody

At that moment they all hear a screeching voice looking at Akira on a metal rod and looking at his feet looking at the new shape of the ring causing the star of the New Generation on the Vongola to sprout causing all the other rings to glow waking up the waiting flames that are now bursting out bringing the resolve of there lives to come forth

(So Sorry can't say Akira's new Ring Shape try to Review and i'll bring it out early **joking** XD)

...

"Look at that my ring is glowing the flame of the Sky without me activating it." Says Elias smirking

...

"Sora look at your ring!" Screams Ayake

"Yes I know I don't give a crap." Replies Sora

...

_**OKAY TIME FOR THIS CHAPTER TO END I'll probably do a training arc until chapter 20 and start the Ring Battle in Chapter 21 hopefully...**_


	11. Moms

**Last Time**

_Hey Akira!" Yells Shou_

"_Sup... everyone?" Answers Akira_

"_Yeah i brought everybody 'cause we are a "family"."_

"_Yeah, yeah whatever who cares."_

"_You why we're here haven't you changed your ring form?" Asks Kaito_

"_NO, sorry but i'm trying I'm really trying."_

"_Fin but we all have an idea what ur form will be." Smile Michelle_

"_Oh know what you guys trying now?" Asks a worried Akira_

"_Jump up there on that metal pipe up there." Orders Sophia _

"_Why should I?"_

"_Does the whole school wanna hear hat story when we had the school trip to the beach?" Taunts Rania _

"_NO, NO I'LL DO IT JUST NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN."_

"_I told that's gonna work." Boasts Rania looking at everybody_

_At that moment they all hear a screeching voice looking at Akira on a metal rod and looking at his feet looking at the new shape of the ring causing the star of the New Generation on the Vongola to sprout causing all the other rings to glow waking up the waiting flames that are now bursting out bringing the resolve of there lives to come forth_

_..._

"_Look at that my ring is glowing the flame of the Sky without me activating it." Says Elias smirking _

_..._

"_Sora look at your ring!" Screams Ayake_

"_Yes I know I don't give a crap." Replies Sora_

...

"Sora, I'm going to see my son, hope you learn something." Says Ayake

"I'm going home anyway, I need to my husband is already there with Akira." Replies Sora

"Which Home?"

"Akira's Apartment."

"You know he won't let you in right, he got a job and paid for that apartment!" Screams Ume

"We'll see." Says Sora

...

_*Knock *Knock_

"Mom's probably Akira get it." Says Sakura

"No."

"Do it."

"No."

"I don't care If you hate her, she's our mother."

"Fine."

Akira opens the door to find his Dad standing there his Dad is The CEDEF head because he was Born Without the Vongola Blood so he became CEDEF boss instead. Kai Sawada 6'2 feet tall has blonde spiky hair with a goatee.

"DAD'S HERE SAKURA."

"Really?" Says Sakura raising an eyebrow

"Yes I'm here, Sakura." Says Kai winking at her "Sora might come Akira, I'm sorry."

"No problem, I knew She was coming anyway."

"Ahh Akira...?" Says Kai

"Yes."

"I knew you had up to your back but I didn't you like make you hair like a girl."

"Oh My God, Yeah I know Sakura would you like to explain?"

"Sorry Dad I try new styles on him before me, just to be safe."

"So You would risk his hair then yours?" Asks Kai

"Yes." snickers Sakura

"I'm sorry Akira for sending her here."

"Nah No problem life has been for fun this way." Replies Akira

_*Knock *Knock_

"It's her." Says Kai

"I'll Get it

As Akira opens the door he sees his mother fully armed for a murder ready to fight.

"Nice to see you too." Says Akira looking at the gear

...

"Anyone Home?!" Says Ayake while knocking on Shou's door

"Yes, Come in!" Yells Shou from inside

Ayake come in inside to see his son playing video games with his childhood friend as Ayake doesn't know that Michelle is Shou'd girlfriend

"Shou..." Says Ayake "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, DO ALWAYS LET IN RANDOM PEOPLE IN TO YOUR APARTMENT!"

"Yes, No, Maybe I DON'T KNOW!" Says Shou "Wait... MOM!"

Shou clungs at his mother and this was a surprise to Ayake as she though he would hate her.

"I missed you too." Smiles Ayake "Oh, Hi Michelle, What are you doing here?"

"Oh, You don't know I'm Shou's Girlfriend."

"WHAT!" Yells Ayake then proceeds to look at Shou.

"Sorry for not telling you but I never had your number." replies Shou

"No, no it's my fault I'm sorry i haven't contacted you for 15 years of your life and I even missed your Father's death." Says Ayake slowly "BUT I CAN'T BELIVE MICHELLE YOU DATING THIS PIECE OF MESS JUST LOOK AT HIS HAIR!"

"I know Aunt Ayake, I cut his hair for him even though I'm his girlfriend he looks pretty pathetic." Says Michelle in a fake sincere voice

...

"And how I can I help you my _mother_?" Says Akira

"Let me in I will live here for he time being." Replies Sora

"Right, That's gonna happen." Says Akira slamming the door in her face."

At That moment fight gun shots holes appear from the thick door making a big in enough to see Sora's whole upper body.

"Nice try Mom, I'm sending you the bill for that." Boasts Akira "And I'm getting You banned from the condo."

"Akira?"

"Yes Dad?" Answers Akira

"Let her sleep here just for today please?"

"Fine"

"Get in _mom_.:

"Thank You _son_."

...

**MAY THE SUSPENCE BUILD UP LOL I'LL UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER AS FAST AS I CAN AND LIKE ALWASY REVIEW!**


End file.
